The subject matter relates to electronic device with a liquid cooling system, and more specifically relates to the technology of liquid cooling system applied to electronic device, for example, personal computers typified by notebook computers.
For recent electronic devices, such as personal computers, the amount of heat produced in the devices has been significantly increased with remarkable enhancement of performance. Therefore, there are demands for technologies to remove such heat.
Conventional cooling methods for electronic devices include a liquid cooling system wherein electronic components, such as heat producing electronic components, are cooled using cooling liquid as coolant. In U.S. Published Patent Application No. 02002/0091468 a liquid cooling system for notebook personal computers and all-in-one computers is disclosed. The liquid cooling system in the above document mainly comprises a pump, a jacket, a heat sink, and a pipe.
To build the liquid cooling system into a main unit case, components, such as pump, jacket, and heat sink, are built into the enclosure of the electronic device, and then are connected to one another with the tube. Alternatively, the components are connected in loop shape with a tube, and the components as looped are then built into a case. To assemble a main unit, a main board may be built into a case first with a jacket mounted thereon.
In the case components are placed in a narrow space, a tube is pulled during assembling work, and the tube is apt to be put under load. As a result, the tube is apt to come off at a joint, or can be damaged. This may cause troubles, such as water leakage during use of device. In the case the mounting space is limited, as mentioned above, the tube is apt to be strained when the tube is routed, and there is room for improvement in terms of ease of assembly.
In the case of electronic devices, such as notebook personal computers, the enclosure of a main unit and the enclosure of a display unit are separated from each other, and at least one hinge is provided for connecting the enclosures. In the case the liquid system is installed over different enclosures of such devices, the space is narrower, and wiring work is further difficult to perform. The tube is apt to be exposed to load at the hinge. And a problem that the tube is apt to be damaged at these points by repeatedly opening and closing the display case 2 arises.
If cooling liquid leaks from the liquid cooling system and wets electronic components on the main board or in other areas, damage or trouble may result.